


StinGue Week 2017

by FairyTailLover (Mrs_Avocado)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Might add other tags later, posted this on wattpad before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Avocado/pseuds/FairyTailLover
Summary: One-shots based on the ship Stingue for Stingue week starting from November 10. All prompts are mine as I couldn't find any.Day 1/Nov 10: CuddlesDay 2/Nov 11: FireworksDay 3/Nov 12: ScarsDay 4/Nov 13: PresentsDay 5/Nov 14: DesiresDay 6/Nov 15: DemonsDay 7/Nov 16: SecretsBonus Day: Hobbies(Note: if you wish to use any of my prompts, I am alright with that. However, all I ask is that you let people know that they're mine)(I also posted this on Wattpad under the name AnimeManiac1, but I wanna post it here too)





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (if I did Stingue would be canon by now), credits go to Hiro Mahima and A1 pictures. Also happy Stingue week!

Rogue shivered slightly as he pulled his pristine bed covers closer to his freezing body. It was the middle of the night and the mage found himself the only one awake; that thought terrified him.

Rogue sighed slightly as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He wasn't able to have a good nights sleep for a few weeks now. Most of his friends in Sabertooth have noticed the baggy eyes and droopy behaviour, but he brushed of their concerns and convinced them that he was fine. However, he wasn't fine, not at all.

It was the damn dark that was keeping him up at night, scaring him, he could hear the shadows whispering to him. Convincing him to emerge within the shadows at last.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer became more self conscious about his abilities ever since the Grand Magic Games debacle and seeing his future self. He had to make sure to never become that man; to never turn into a monster.

Rogue felt salty tears gently roll down the side of his face, he sobbed to himself quietly as he gripped the bed sheets. He hated himself! He hated his powers! He hated the fact that he was such an emo freak! He hated how he's become such a burden! If only he could end it all...

"Rogue. Everything okay?" A groggy voice called out from the door.

Rogue focused his red slitted eyes at the entrance and tried to make out the silhouette. It was Sting! Rogue started to wipe away any tears from his face and slowed down his breathing; he didn't want his friend knowing he just had a meltdown. Rogue plastered on a fake smile that strained his mouth and replied, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"No you're not! I heard you crying just a minute ago," Sting huskily announced and started heading towards the figure in the bed. The blond sat down and leaned over to the blackette, starting to caress the silky black locks. He moved away the bang covering Rouge's face and stared into the depths of his soul. "Come on, what's got you worked up?"

"..."

"Rogue, tell me," Sting almost begged. He hated seeing the shadow mage in a vulnerable state.

"..."

Sting sighed. Looks like he'll have to squeeze it out of him. "It's about the Future Rogue incident, right?"

"...Yeah..." Rogue croaked out in an exhausted tone.

"Rogue! How many times do I have to tell you? You'll never become him!" Sting stated, shaking his head at the same time.

Rogue exhaled slowly as he turned away from Sting, twiddling with his thumbs as he felt a lump in his throat. "I...I just don't like the dark! It makes me feel scared, vulnerable even and I'm worried that the shadows might take me, like they did when I was with Gajeel! This is all my fault! If I wasn't so weak maybe I could fend them off! Maybe I could-"

His thoughts were cut off as strong, muscular arms wrapped around his torso. Rogue slightly blushed as he felt Sting burying his face in the blackette's neck. Rogue felt himself getting more flustered as the blond planted a kiss on one of his shoulder blades.

"Well, I don't really know how to help out with that stuff in the future, but I can start now! I want you to be happy Rogue, you deserve it," the Light Dragon Slayer lazily whispered as he stood up and headed towards to the door.

"Sting, wait!"

Sting found himself turning back to the bed where he saw a blushing Rogue twiddling with his thumbs. Goddamn it, he looks so freaking adorable like that.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? N-Not like that! Just cuddling," Rogue found himself stammering and tried to hide his face.

He felt the familiar arms wrap around him once more and looked up, meeting bright blue eyes that sparkled at his request. "Whatever you want, buddy" Sting chucked lightly.

Rogue smiled back softly and wrapped his arms around Sting, wishing to never let go. They laid down on the bed and cuddled for a few minutes, staying in silence. "Sting?" Rogue asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm," came the lazy reply.

"I love you," Rogue confessed quietly, barely over a whisper. He was worried about how his friend might react.

Sting giggled and scooted over to Rogue's face until they were millimetres apart. He gently kissed Rogue's forehead and smiled to himself. "I love you too, Rogue."

Rouge smiled to himself. Maybe the night isn't so bad after all, if I can keep cuddling with Sting that is...


	2. Fireworks

"Come on Rogue!" Sting exclaimed excitedly as he merrily skipped along the grassy field.

It was the day after the whole Grand Magic Games drama and Sting decided that as newly appointed 'Master', he should celebrate with style. And what is more stylish than fireworks lighting up Fiore? Sting thought to himself.

Rogue panted as he tried to keep up with the energetic blond. He felt beads of sweat trickling down his face and wiped it off. Rogue frowned softly as he looked around and saw no sign of human life besides the two of them.

"Sting, are you sure about this? I mean you're usually a social person and this is your idea," Rogue muttered, barely over a whisper.

Sting seemed to have heard and turned around to face the shadow mage. He chuckled slightly and plopped down on the grassy ground. "Well, yeah that's true. But honestly, I'd just really prefer the two of us staying together for a while," Sting mused and patted the ground next to him, gesturing his friend to sit.

Rogue blushed slightly at Sting's words and sat down. He never confessed this to anyone, but he had a little crush on his best friend ever since they were kids. More like a huge crush on him to be honest, he admitted to himself.

The White Dragon Slayer smiled as he gazed expectantly at the sky. "Hey Rogue, check it out."

The two men stared as the sun dipped into the night, pink pastel colours filling the sky. The time of day when light and dark became one; it was almost hypnotic to look at.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Rogue announced, eyes twinkling at the view.

"Yeah, you are..."

Rogue snapped out of his gaze as he turned to the male beside him. Did he just... "What did you just say Sting?" Rogue asked curiously,

"Umm, nothing! Nothing at all!" Sting replied in a frantic tone and started to scratch his neck in embarrassent. Sting mentally kicked himself, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he's straight anyway.

Rogue furrowed his brow in confusion. Before he could interrogate his best friend about it any further, an explosion of yellow filled the dark sky as the final sun rays disappeared from the world. The Shadow Dragon Slayer felt his eyes widen in awe; he'd never seen fireworks in person.

The Twin Dragon Slayers stayed put as they watched firework after firework shoot in the sky. It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere between the two. Unfortunately, the fireworks slowly diminished in quantity and they both had a feeling that there weren't many left.

Rogue dejectedly sighed and looked back at his comrade. "Looks like it's almost over, huh? You did an amazing job Sting, planning all of this yourself," he complimented with a small smile growing on his face.

Sting felt his face heat up and started to pick grass blades up in anxiety. Damn it Sting, just do it now! This is what you've been waiting for, why you got the fireworks set up.

Sting slowly scooted towards Rogue as his heart rate quickened. "Hey Rogue?"

The blackette hummed softly as he faced Sting in the eye. Blue and red met as they locked eye contact. "Something the matter?"

Sting felt his face turn a deeper red as he mentally prepared himself. Screw it! His hands grabbed Rogue's face as he smashed their lips together, making sure to not have too much force in the kiss incase Rogue wanted to pull away.

Rogue's eyes widened at the kiss before melting into it; he found himself kissing back passionately. Rogue's long fingers skated along Sting's neck as he pulled the blond closer in.

Sting smiled at the gesture. He wrapped his hands around Rogue's torso and pulled him in slightly. His spare hand darted up to the raven's scalp, intertwining his fingers in the silky locks.

Sting sighed with content as he slowly pulled away from Rogue's lips. Both men found themselves slightly panting as they stared at each other. Only one thought crossed their minds. Did that actually happen?

"So, you liked it?" Sting asked cautiously, he hoped that Rogue wouldn't be too freaked out.

Rogue smiled. "You're one heck of a kisser, I'll tell you that," he chuckled. "But...I found the kiss way to short for my liking."

Sting smirked slightly. The last firework was set off, lighting the kingdom of Fiore with a gentle pink heart in the sky; but neither of the Dragon Slayers seemed to notice as they leaned in for another kiss.


	3. Scars (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Self-Harm will be mainly featured in this one shot, if you don't like it, then I suggest you skip this one.

Why am I so pathetic?

That one phrase was repeated several times as Rogue flopped onto his bed. Tears were streaming down his face as memories of his day filled his mind.

He had been attending Sabertooth High for several weeks with his boyfriend Sting. Unfortunately, Sting felt really ill this morning so Rogue had to attend school without him for the first time.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for one thing, Rogue was hated among most of his peers, mainly by the females. Not only was he dating one of the most popular guys in school, but he was also considered an emo; and for some reason, most people didn't care for emos.

Rogue shivered as he remembered being cornered by the two most popular female divas in school before school started. It was no secret that Yukino Aguria and Minerva Orland had a major crush on Sting; so when they found his little boyfriend alone, they decided to punish the poor raven.

Rogue slightly winced as he remembered the punches and insults they threw at him. Memories came flooding back to him.

''Hah, I wonder what Sting sees in you,' Yukino's fist connected to his stomach.

'Your boyfriend would be happier if he was with anyone else,' Minerva shoved him to the ground.

'I bet that he only dated you cause he felt sorry,' Yukino bashed his head to the wall.

'Although I don't know why, you're nothing more than a stray dog.' Blood started to trickle down from his head.

'Such an emo freak.' A kick in the stomach.

'Loser!' Minerva spat at his face.

'Why don't you just die already? It's not anyone will care,' Yukino taunted as the duo walked away.

That wasn't the only beating he got today, it seemed that everyone was out to get him. Also, Headmaster Jiemma decided that the issues Rogue were facing weren't important enough to take any action.

The male felt more and more tears run down his face and blurred his vision. I hate myself, he thought. I wish I was never born, if only I could stop being so pathetic. Sting doesn't deserve an emo wimp as his boyfriend, especially if it's me.

Rogue sat up and started to search under his bed. He was looking for something; something that he hadn't used ever since he started dated Sting, something he promised to himself to never touch.

He felt his eyes widen as his fingers delicately brushed the object. Rogue sighed as he pulled out a small dagger and examined it. It was worn down and the blade was blunt, however, it was still very effective.

The raven pulled up his grey sleeves and stared at his pale arms. His skin was mostly clear minus the one or two scars that continued to stay there from his last session.

Rogue closed his eyes as he gently pressed down on his arm and punctured the skin. Shocks of pain travelled through his body and red droplets started to form. But it wasn't enough for him, Rogue needed more pain. He almost craved it. He sliced the knife through his skin again, causing much more pain than before. This time blood started to ooze out quicker and Rogue felt tears pricking in his eyes. Still, he needed more...

Thirty minutes later, Rogue laid on his bed crying. Both of his arms were covered in blood and his tears were burning the freshly made marks. They were right, I'm nothing more than a loser. The knife was discarded on the floor, the raven's blood coated it from both sides. Rogue felt tempted to grab the knife yet again, when he heard the front door to his house slam shut.

"Hey Rogue, guess who it is!" A cheerful voice pierced through the silence.

Rogue mentally cursed to himself. Shit Sting, why now? The male desperately pulled down his sleeves and tidied away all of the evidence. After composing himself, he ran downstairs towards the blond and faked a smile.

"H-hi Sting," Rogue stuttered nervously.

The blond didn't seem to notice the uneasiness in his boyfriend's voice. He smirked as he walked to Rogue, "My cold has completely gone and I feel much better now. So I was wondering if-HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!"

Rogue raised a brow in confusion as he had no idea what got his boyfriend so worked up. He glanced down and noticed that red splotches were showing on his shirt. His other bruises from earlier were still visible as well. Rogue bit his lip in frustration, he had been too careless.

"Rogue, what happened?" Sting questioned in a soft, more serious tone.

Rogue frowned slightly. "I-I...its fine...Sting...It's just paint...wait, don't do that!"

Sting stopped as he pulled up Rogue's shirt to see his arms. The blond trailed his eyes as he noticed every single cut that ran through the pale skin.

Rogue felt extremely guilty now and focused his eyesight in the wooden floor. Great, now Sting probably hates me. The blackette's eyes widen in shock as he was pulled into a hug. He looked up to see Sting trembling and burying his face in Rogue's shoulder.

"W-Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" Sting gently got one of the mangled arms and examined it carefully. He traced along each scar with tears forming; however, he quickly stopped when he noticed his boyfriend slightly wincing in pain.

"I didn't want you to worry about an emo freak like me. Besides, you're only dating me because you feel sorry for me," Rogue murmured over a whisper.

Sting's expression changed from one of depression to anger within a span of a few seconds. "That's bullshit! Of course I would worry about you! And what the hell Rogue?! Do you honestly believe I would go out with someone because I feel sorry for them?"

Rogue's eyes dropped to the floor. Sting sighed in frustration. I must have scared him, Sting thought to himself.

"I'm not to ask exactly what happened if you don't want me too, but know this. Rogue, I love you so much and nothing will change that. I love every single quirk that you have; like how you use proper grammar for texting or that you always know what to do. I love your hair that shapes your face perfectly, especially when it's tied up. I love your eyes, those crimson eyes that seem to stare in the depths of my soul. I love how you're so insecure and shy around other people. But what I love the most is that you're my other half." Sting gave a grin as he locked eyes with his boyfriend.

Rogue felt his face heat up. Does Sting really think that of me? Does he really love me that much? 

Tears ran down Rogue's face except they were different from all the other tears he shed today. These were tears of joy, regret, happiness and love. Rogue shyly smiled in return as he leaned towards the blue eyed male.

Before Sting knew what was going on, he felt both lips connecting as one. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, nor was it intense; in fact, it only lasted for a second. But it was enough.

"Rogue, one more thing."

"Hmm," the silky voice replied in a curious manner.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again, for your sake?"

Rogue laughed gently as he planted a kiss on Sting's cheek. He lay his head on the blond's shoulder blade, exhausted from the day's events.

"I promise Sting, no more pain," were the last words that came from Rogue as he took a well earned break.


	4. Presents

There are usually two types of people on Valentines Day; those who find the celebration to be wonderful and will spend their day with the ones they love, and those who find the day to be a waste of time and money.

Sting Eucliffe was the second type of person.

His day started off horrible. First he had overslept and was now running late for the guild, then he could find his partner Rogue anywhere in the apartment they shared and now he just realised that he hadn't had a bite to eat since last night.

Not to mention the fact that an extremely tacky stall was set up and an old woman was selling sickly sweet chocolates, roses and kissograms.

It wasn't exactly the holiday that pissed him off, more so the fact that he had no lover to celebrate with. He did have a lot of women that would ask him out on dates but he usually declined for some strange reason hat even he couldn't comprehend.

Sting's thoughts were cut off as he heard a shrill female voice shriek, it sounded like...Lucy Heartfillia?

The blond used his heightened senses to track the Celestial wizard; what if something had happened to her? What is someone was kidnapping her? What if she...was preventing Natsu Dragneel from pouring peanut butter in her hair?

"Natsu! How many times do I need to tell you? Peanut butter and hair DO NOT MIX!" Lucy exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

Said male was carting a tub of peanut butter in his right hand with another dipped in the tub. "But Luce, how do you know if you've never tried it before?" The pink mage childishly whined.

It's common sense! There are certain things that you don't do and th-" Lucy stopped mid sentence as she noticed the Sting gawking at the unfolding scene, clearly confused. "Oh, hi Sting! How's Sabertooth?" Lucy politely asked as she flashed a smile to the Dragon Slayer.

Sting returned with his own toothy grin. "Hi Lucy. Sabertooth's been doing good, in fact I need to head over there to complete some more paperwork. And Natsu," Sting faced his role model, "why are you putting peanut butter in her hair?"

Natsu had a childish gleam in his eyes. However before he had a chance to speak, he found his mouth being covered by Lucy's hand. "Please don't ask. Anyway, where's your boyfriend Sting?" The female smirked slightly.

Sting felt his checks heat up at that comment. "W-Who you talking 'bout?" Sting asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Natsu removed Lucy's hand from his mouth and spoke. "Duh, we're talking about Rogue, your boyfriend. Why aren't you celebrating Valentines Day with him?"

"Rogue is not my boyfriend!" Sting clamped his mouth shut as several passerbys gave weird looks st the trio. Sting mentally face palmed at his carelessness.

Natsu and Lucy just gave each other knowing looks at the blond's outburst. Lucy sighed and finished off with, "Whatever you say Sting. Wish we could chat more but we gotta go, See ya." Natsu and Lucy gave a friendly wave as they headed off towards a shop.

Sting smiled as he continued his trek towards the guild, a few words still ringing in his ear. 'Duh, we're talking about Rogue, your boyfriend. Why aren't you celebrating Valentines Day with him?'

The blond inwardly chuckled at that remark. Rogue and I? Dating? No way! We've known each other for years and I only think of him as a best friend, nothing more. Besides, we're both straight. Well, at least I think I am...

Sting placed his finger on his chin, Could we be a couple? I mean, it's not like he wouldn't be a good boyfriend or anything.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed two other people that he knew. Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes seemed to be talking and it looked like Jellal gave her something.

Erza's eyes sparkled with delight as she noticed her 'childhood friend' had baked her one of her favourite desserts, strawberry cake. "Jellal, you really didn't have to do this for me..." the Scarlet mage hesitated.

"But I wanted to," Jellal replied with a pink tint on his cheeks.

Sting smiled as he realised just how well those two got along. They would make the perfect couple. Now that I think about it, Rogue adores dark chocolate. He always wants it but can almost never find them in the shops, perhaps I should get some for him. Sting grinned when he remembered learning of Rogue's obsession.

Rogue could be pretty cute at times, especially when he's trying to be tough. And man, he's also very intelligent, the reason why I'm not dead yet from some of my stupid ideas. Not to mention how kind he can secretly be to people, Sting's smile grew wider as thoughts of his best friend came flooding in.

He was also willing to disband the 'Twin Dragons' because Frosch felt sad. And even though he was angry at me, he still saved my life. I also love he fact that he's more on the quiet side compared to me, it suits him. Sting kicked a pepple as he saw two other people he knew. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar were hanging outside a stall; the former being in nothing but his underwear.

"Gray my darling, not I'm complaining or anything, could you please put some clothes in we are in public," the water mage desperately asked the male.

Gray glanced at himself and threw his arms in confusion. "Crap! I could have sworn I was wearing clothes a minute ago..."

Sting rolled his eyes and focused his eyes yet again on the path. Now that I think about it, Rogue isn't exactly lacking physically. His raven hair shapes his face perfectly, especially when tied up and I could stare at those crimson eyes forever and not get bored. Even his scar that he received from the dragons invasion seemed to be perfect.

He also has some well defined abs due to all his training, even if he is embarrassed to show them off. Sting smirked as he remember several times where he would burst into Rogue's room and find him naked. The Shadow Dragon and got flustered and would lecture his friend about the value of privacy. He's also got some fine legs and his...

The White Dragon slapped himself on both checks to prevent certain thoughts from entering his mind. What are you thinking Sting? Rogue is your best friend! Nothing more! At least, I think he's my best friend...

Then again, our magic compliments each other perfectly. I'm the loud one and he's the quiet one; I'm reckless and he's careful. I'm the light and he is the shadow. Together we can accomplish anything.

It was at that moment that Sting found himself in front of the Sabertooth guild; it was also when he realised that he had a crush on his best friend, Rogue Cheney.

The blond sighed in dejection, there is no way that Rogue would ever develop feelings for him though. Great, I just find out my feelings and I know that I'll be rejected.

Sting creaked open the door to see the guild hall practically deserted. Considering it was Valentines Day, most mages took it as an opportunity to have a day off. The old master, Jiemma, would have scoffed at the idea and punished the wizard who even suggested the idea; however, Sting felt more than happy to let everyone have a break.

The only people in the guild was Yukino over at the bar, having a conversation with Minerva. Sting walked over to the two females and greeted them. "Hey Yukino and Minerva, what are you two doing here?"

Yukino stood up from the counter and greeted the blue eyed male that was heading their way. "Good afternoon Sting. Minerva and I are just going to finish up cleaning the guild for you and then we'll head out," Yukino softly stated with a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"So Sting, what have you been doing last night that made you oversleep?" Minerva questioned with a smirk and a glint in her chestnut eyes.

"Haha, very funny Minerva. I just overslept, that's all," The blond rolled his eyes and trudged over to the office. "I'll see ya later, gotta pile of paperwork that needs to be done," he waved a weak goodbye in the girls' direction.

"Bye Sting!" The territory mage and celestial wizard called back in unison.

Sting opened the door to the office and flicked on the light lacrima. The pile of work was still laying on the desk however, next to it lay a white box with a note and a bouquets of white roses.

Curiously, he headed straight towards the gifts and examined the bouquet first; they were expensive flowers and weren't bought in Crocus. The only place you could get them was in Hargeon, which was a few hundred miles from here. Sting smiled as he placed the roses in one of the golden vases near the window.

The White Dragon Slayer then glanced at the box and lifted the lid. The mouth dropped and eyes widen at the sight. Miniature cakes, biscuits, croissants and pies were gently arranged in the box. Each one was professionally baked and was a perfect golden brown, a light drizzle of maple syrup, nuts and white chocolate chips decorated each delicacy.

Sting's stomach rumbled at the sight of the treats and so he popped a croissant in his mouth. It tasted like heaven. The chocolate swirled in his mouth and the nuts gave a crunch to the taste. The croissant itself was so light, he almost forgot he ate it. Sting grinned, Now this is something special.

He finally noticed the note and picked it up, opening it to notice wonderful hand writing filling the sheet. Sting knew exactly whose handwriting it was.

Dear Sting

I know this may sound weird but I thought that I might finally confess something to you. And that it I have had a crush on you for as long as we've known each other.

I know this may be confusing to you and I wish I could say this in person, but I don't believe I would have the courage to do so. You don't need to tell me how you feel, infact you could just forget that anything happened.

By the way, I made some sweets for you and got you your favourite flowers. Um, Happy Valentines Day!

Rogue

Sting felt his face turn a shade of red that would rival Erza's hair as he read every word. Idiot, I love you too, he thought after he finished the note and gently hung it up on the notice board in his office.

The blond hummed a gentle tune as he spent the day completing all of the paperwork, taking a bite out if he pastries every so often.

There are usually two types of people on Valentines Day; those who find he celebration to be wonderful and will spend their day with the ones they love, and those who find the day to be a waste of time and money.

Sting Eucliffe was now the first type of person.


	5. Desires

Sting felt dead inside. His naturally bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless with visible bags formed underneath; his blond and silky locks were all tangled and dirty. He looked like he hadn't seen a shower for weeks.

He wore a rumpled plain grey hoodie, crinkled navy skinny jeans and a pair of dark black converses on his feet; it was nothing compared to his usually colourful attire. In short, he looked a complete wreck.

It had been two months. Two months since they went on that quest. Two months since Rogue was mercilessly attacked and put in a coma. Two months since Sting felt joy or warmth.

"Sting, would you like something to eat?"

Said male woke out of his trance and glanced at the source of the bubbly voice. He found Yukino looking worriedly at her friend and guild master. Sting just mumbled a barely audible reply.

Yukino sighed in defeat and focused her chestnut brown orbs at the marble floor. "You know that starving yourself isn't going to make Rogue's recovery quicker. We're all worried for him but staying awake every night and refusing to take care of yourself isn't going to help," Yukino snapped. Her eyes widen at the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she clamped her hands in front of her mouth.

Sting was shocked as the celestial mage schooled him. Yukino never snapped or got agitated at anyone; even during their reign over Jiemma, she was always cheerful and happy.

The blond rummaged through his pockets in the jeans and pulled out a 100 jewel bill for the female. "Alright then, can you buy me some breakfast please, just a muffin and coffee will do," he asked as he handed the bill to Yukino.

The white haired mage smiled at his actions and gently handed the money back to her comrade. "Don't worry, I can pay for you. Why don't you go clean yourself up incase Rogue wakes up?" She gently asked and pointed him towards a nearby male bathroom. "I'll tell you straight away if anything happens." She reminded him as she skipped off to find the hospital's cafeteria.

Sting felt the corners of mouth begin to form a smile as he wandered towards the restroom. After taking care of his business, the blond ran the tap and dipped his head under the faucet, spraying ice cold water all over the area.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, removing most of the dirt and tangles from it; he then tried to spike his hair up with the water acting as a gel. After feeling satisified with his work, Sting splashed some water onto his face.

He felt much better than he had in a long time, if only he could have changed his clothing to something more suitable for him.

Sting attempted to cheer up when he noticed a nurse frantically looking around the waiting room, asking if anyone was related to a man called Rogue Cheney. Wait a minute. ROGUE?!

The White Dragon ran to the nurse in a flash and demanded to know what had happened.

The nurse twiddled her fingers in anxiety. "Well, something had happened to Rogue in his coma and-"

After hearing that, Sting started to run around the hospital, causing quite a wreck behind, and scanned every room for his friend. He ran towards the end of the corridor and pulled handle door open. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be...

Sting found Rogue sat up in the hospital bed talking to a male doctor while hugging Frosch. Sting couldn't actually believe it, and here I was thinking that Rogue wasn't going to pull through.

"So, Mr Cheney, you'll need to take the medication three times a day with food and will have check ups every two weeks," the doctor droned on and signed a slip before handing it to the raven. "I hope you fell better and if not, press the button on he side of the bed immediately. Now excuse me, but you have a visitor," the doctor smirked as he gestured to the door before leaving to check up on another patient.

Sting felt his throat tighten as the Dragon Slayers were the only ones in the room. Rogue's eyes widen at the sight of his best friend and tried to run over to hug him, almost falling of the bed during the process.

The blond snapped to attention and wrapped his arms around the raven before he could hit his head on the floor. Sting helped his friend into a comfortable position before another silence fell over the room. Rogue mumbled something under his breath.

"Hmm," Sting asked in curiosity.

Rogue's cheeks matched a shade of Erza's hair as he grabbed the edge of the bed covers. "I said that I missed you...and thanks," he croaked due to not having used his voice in a while. Sting blushed as he heard the silky and smooth voice of his best friend, he one sound he wished to hear for weeks.

Sting found himself chuckling at his friend's reckless behaviour. "Idiot, you haven't moved in over two months!" He reminded his friend. Steadily, his laughter turned into sobs as tears were spilling from his eyes.

Rogue, in a desperate attempt to calm Sting down, wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him in for a hug. "It's okay," Rogue soothed as he rubbed Sting's back to control the crying.

Gradually, the sobs stopped as Sting found himself hugging the raven tightly back. It hurt Rogue a bit, but he didn't complain. He gazed at the White Dragon's face for a minute, specifically his smooth lips, before Sting noticed his friend's curious behaviour.

"Is something the ma-" Sting was cut off as both lips met.

Sting, shocked at Rogue's boldness, found himself closing his eyes and leaning in the kiss. He felt a smile grow on his face as he tilted his head to the left to deepen the kiss.

Rogue smirked as he tugged at the freshly washed blond locks and brought his 'friend' closer. His tongue swirled over Sting's lips, begging for entrance.

Sting felt his heart beating quicken as he slightly opened his mouth for Rogue. He gasped slightly as the raven's tongue slipped in his mouth.

Rogue blushed deeply as he explored the cavern with his tongue, mentally taking a note at how Sting's certain area was burning hot and hardening tremendously. Sting moaned in the kiss as he savoured the taste of dark chocolate and cherries from Rogue's tongue.

Both tongues fought for dominance in the kiss, their sweet salivas mixing with another. At last, Sting finally won the battle and swirled his tongue around Rogue's, feeling turned on as he heard him whimper slightly.

Sting tugged at the baggy nightgown the hospital had given him, desperate to take it off. However, before Rogue could obey his command; both males heard a knock on the door.

"Sting, is everything alright? I got you your breakfast for you," Yukino gently called out from behind the door as she turned the door handle. The duo found themselves blushing profusely as they pulled away from each other, a single strand of saliva connecting the two mouths together.

Sting coughed slightly as he intertwined his hand with Rogue's underneath the bed sheets. "Come in, Yukino," Sting called out hurriedly.

The celestial mage opened the door and entered, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a chocolate chip muffin in the other. "Here you go Sting! And hello, Rogue! I'm glad to see you well again," Yukino cheerfully exclaimed as she walked to the two and sat down on the hospital bed, being careful to not hurry Rogue.

"Hello, Yukino. You seem to look well," Rogue politely replied as he eyed the muffin that the white haired female passed on to Sting.

Yukino bit her lip as she noticed Rogue's expression. "Oh no! Did you want one too?" She worriedly asked.

"Don't worry about it Yukino, he can share with me. Come sit and have a chat with us," he gestured as he split the muffin in half, discreetly giving Rogue the bigger half.

The three mages chatted for several hours with Yukino popping out every so often to buy them food while Sting and Rogue exchanged secret kisses with one another.

Sting smiled as he found the one thing that he loved. The one person that he had desired was beside him all along. And he always would be, till death did them apart...


	6. Demons

Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe sat down on the wooden floor in their apartment, an awkward silence filling the room.

It was the day after the dragons had attacked the city of Crocus and both males were meant to be getting ready for the celebration party occurring at the Royal Palace. However, none of them felt in the mood for celebrating anything.

Sting twiddled around with the crystal earring hanging from his left earlobe. Pathetic, the blond thought to himself. I'm supposed to be a Dragon Slayer and I couldn't take down one measly Dragon by myself.

Rogue's hands hid his head as his raven black hair covered half of his face. All that the Shadow Dragon Slayer could think about was the fact that everything was his fault. After he found out that himself from the future led the invasion, Rogue couldn't think positively. He remembered the smug grin that Future Rogue had when the dragons came out of the Eclipse Gate. To think that he and I are the same person.

The blond sighed and stood up from his spot, gently dusting off his knees and headed towards their kitchen. "I'm gonna get us something to eat, you want anything?" He enquired to the Shadow Dragon still on the floor.

Rogue nodded at his friend's request before adding, "Just don't try to burn anything down, okay?" He chuckled as he remembered the last time Sting 'cooked' breakfast for the both of them.

Sting huffed and crossed his arms in irritation. "Hey! I wasn't that bad! And don't worry, I'll just get us some snacks and drinks," Sting cheekily announced as he waggled his index finger towards his friend, disappearing into the kitchen.

Rogue chuckled at Sting's behaviour. Looking at him, you wouldn't believe that we were at the brink of death just yesterday. Rogue yawned as he laid down on the floor, realising how little sleep he had last night.

He doesn't deserve you, didn't you tell him how you would kill him. Rogue stood up in surprise and looked around the apartment, no one else was there. Ah Rogue, have you already forgotten about me? Such a shame...

The Shadow Dragon Slayer felt his heart quicken as the familiar voice clouded his mind. "What the hell d'you want?!" He asked in shock and frustration.

Me? Nothing in particular, just wanted to remind you who you really are. You're so vulnerable now, I could take over you and your life in seconds, the shadow droned with clear amusement in his words.

Rogue's entire body was shaking in fear. He curled into a ball on the floor and rocked himself in a desperate attempt to sooth his worries. "T-that won't happen! I'll make sure of it! E-everyone be-believes in me!" He announced loudly as he tried to hide to uncertainty in his voice.

He could have heard the shadow chuckle at his weakness, a chill was sent down his spine. Really? Everyone believes in you? Give me a break! I bet that they're all talking about YOU right now; about how you're the one to blame for all this. Why don't you just accept your fate and emerge with me?

Rogue screamed in an attempt to block out the shadow's words from reaching him. The Shadow Dragon covered his ears and closed his eyes, blocking all light in his sight. This is it, Rogue! You're finally accepting your destiny!

Rogue felt warm hands shake his shoulders as he heard a bright voice call out to him. The raven fluttered his eyes open as bright blue orbs stared at him worriedly. Sting smiled softly as he noticed his friend responding to his calls.

Rogue suddenly remembered why the shadow had never taken over him before. It was Sting! Sting always brought him into the light and dispelled the darkness. No matter how klutzy or ignorant the blond could be, there was never a pessimistic thought around him. Sting was his comfort and his support. Sting was what he needed to fight his inner demons.

Rogue smiled in relief as he wrapped his arms around Sting, burying his face deeper into the blond's neck; the raven sighed as the smell of flowers, vanilla and a faint cologne wafted into his nose, triggering his senses. This was the smell of home for him.

Sting didn't question or inquire the male about his weird behaviour, just returned the hug as they sat there in silence. This silence was different, it was pleasing and calm. "I got the cookies!" The White Dragon exclaimed cheerfully, bringing up the mood in the sombre atmosphere.

Rogue chuckled slightly as both males worked their way through the pulled plate and glasses of milk, hugging each other the entire time. After several hours of this, they stood up, complaining about how sore their butts were, and headed to their separate rooms. They spent two hours preparing themselves for the party and headed out together.


	7. Secrets (Future Rogue)

It was the year x792, two months after Rogue's best friend and exceed, Frosch, had been brutally murdered.

Rogue remembered that day clearer than any other. Minerva, Frosch and Rogue were supposed to defeat a dark guild called Avatar, when they found Gray Fullbuster there. The ice bastard had chosen Frosch as a warning and sliced the poor exceed's neck wide open. Frosch had no chance of survival and after two or three hours, Frosch passed away from blood loss.

The raven sniffled as he realised just where he exactly was. He was clearing his head in a nearby cave to the guild; when he found a groaning sound and was ambushed. Weird, shadow-like creatures were risen from the ground and blocked any signs of escape.

Rogue trembled at the sight of these monsters. He knew exactly what they were and felt traumatised that he had no way of escaping. Rogue had already tried spells like 'Shadow Dragon Roar' or 'Shadow Dragon Rising Slash'; however, it seemed to only strengthen the shadows as more were multiplying every second.

Rogue! He heard them whisper in a mocking tone. Why are you afraid of us? You can't escape your fate!

Rogue felt the salty tears stroll down his face covered in blood. His cuts were burning and he covered his head with his hands, gently sobbing to himself. "Why can't you leave me alone?!" He screamed to the shadows, his voice cracking in fear and worry.

The monsters chuckled and laughed at the raven's misery. Poor Rogue! You have no one now! Frosch is dead! Rouge glanced at the shadows when one started to head towards him at the speed of light. Rogue closed his eyes in reflex, waiting for the impact.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, the raven fluttered his eyes open and widened at the sight of his best friend, Sting. The blond stood in front of his friend, hands out to prevent the shadows from coming any closer.

"Dammit! You okay, Rogue?" Sting asked as he looked over towards the raven, a relieved smile plastered on his face. "I knew that I shouldn't have left you alone," Sting gritted his teeth in frustration at his negligence.

"Sting, run! My magic doesn't affect them at all! You need to leave before it's too late!" The Shadow Dragon warned as he attempted to stand up before falling back down.

The blond widened his eyes as he noticed the state his comrade's leg was in; the ankle was smashed and bleeding heavily. "You know that I ain't gonna leave you, buddy. Besides, maybe the light can eradicate them," Sting smirked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation for a fight.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting shot a laser towards five of the shadows as all of them disintegrated into thin air. Rogue's eyes widen in awe at his friend's feat, blushing at how quickly he was able to get rid of them.

Sting panted slightly as he smirked. "That's just the beginning for these guys! Holy Nova!" The blond shouted, aiming a blast of light in the darkness. Several shadows disappeared.

After five minute of Sting exhausting his magic, all the shadows were gone. Now it was only the two Dragon Slayers left in the cave. Both males blushed as they realised how quiet it had gotten, gratefully that it was dark in the cave.

"D'you need help?" Sting asked in worry, as he remembered the state of Rogue's ankle.

The raven shook his head in reply. "I'll be good until we get back to the guild, thanks though." Rogue tried to move from his spot, able to crawl a bit. "So how did you fi-Sting! Watch out!" Rogue cried out in shock as he noticed one last shadow creature behind his friend.

However, before Sting could reply, sticky blood sprayed all over the area. His bright blue eyes trailed down to his abdomen as a sword was impaled there. The White Dragon turned around and used one last spell to obliterate the lone shadow from existence.

Sting felt his knees gave way as he dropped onto the cold floor; his breathing quickened as he placed one hand to his stomach.

Finding a jolt of energy, Rogue crawled his way to his best friend, tears welling up in his crimson eyes. "I-its alright! N-nothing too se-serious! I'll g-get Wendy or Chelia! You'll be al-alright!" Rogue desperately tried to convince himself, tears streaming down his pale face.

Sting smiled as he coughed up some blood. "Hey Rouge, I got a secret to tell you..." the blond weakly announced to the sobbing raven.

"No! Don't talk, you should save your strength!"Rogue sobbed.

Sting lifted one of his hands and rubbed the raven's cheek, trying to comfort him. "I never...had the courage to...tell you this...but..." he stopped as he coughed up some more blood.

"Your eyes...they're too beautiful for tears...too beautiful to see any pain. And your hair," Sting paused as he wrapped his fingers around the raven locks. "Your hair...is so soft and silky. I always loved how calm and collected you are. I always loved...loved you."

The Shadow Dragon blushed at the confession. "Sting, don't talk like that! I love you too," Rogue confessed to the mage in front of him.

Sting smiled softly to himself. "That's all I ever wanted...to hear..." he stated as he closed his eyes forever, leaving from the Earthland.

Rogue felt his heart stop. "Sting? Hey, Sting! Answer me! Please, you can't die! I need you!" Rogue desperately begged as he searched his friend to find a pulse. There was none.

"STIIINNNG!"


	8. Bonus: Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have finished Stingue week. I hope that you guys had fun reading my work as I have writing. Also, there are some other Stingue 2017 books floating around YellowMeerkat and Serpex have some good ones on Wattpad. Well, enjoy!

Sting let out an energetic yawn as he stretched in his bed. The blond attempted to comb out the mess on his scalp as he looked at the clock hanging off the wall. Wow! It's only six in the morning, Sting thought to himself.

He directed his attention to the sleeping figure in the bed across the room. Sting smiled softly to himself as he crept over to the sleeping raven and planted a kiss on the forehead. The blond found himself turning a deep scarlet as he noticed his boyfriend's mouth curling up slightly in a smile.

Sting sat down on the wooden floor and mulled over his thoughts for a few minutes, more importantly about Rogue. It had been a few weeks since they were dating and Sting savoured every second together.

It was just a normal day in the Sabertooth guild when Sting decided to confess his feelings to his current best friend. However, it turned out that Rogue confessed to him at the exact same time. Both males blushed profusely before leaning in for a tender kiss.

Sting turned towards the sleeping partner and thought about how lucky he was to have Rogue as a boyfriend. Rogue has always been so helpful and sweet to me. Maybe I should do something...

Blue eyes lit up as Sting thought of the perfect idea. What better way to surprise his boyfriend than to make him some breakfast in bed. The White Dragon carefully tiptoed out of the room, making sure not to wake up the raven, and head towards the kitchen.

Once he got there, he flung open the fridge and rummaged though there. He pulled out a cartoon of orange juice, some bread slices, a bottle of milk, three eggs and a pack of tomatoes. Now, what to make? The blond thought to himself as he rested a finger on his chin.

Sting had never admitted this to anyone, but cooking was more of Rogue's favourite pastime activity. Therefore, the poor blond was thrown into the deep end as he had never touched an oven in his life. There was a high chance of something going wrong today.

But, being the genius he was, Sting decided to screw any safety precautions that could help him out and washed the eggs carefully under the sink.

After scrubbing off any dirt, Sting rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out a glass bowl. He cracked all three eggs into the bowl. However, a few egg shell pieces accidentally fell into the mixture. Well, it's not like it's gonna kill him or anything.

The blond hastily grabbed the milk and poured some in the bowl, a little too much. Soon the bowl had reached its peak and was overflowing. Sting's sapphire eyes widen in shock as he closed the lid and attempted to clean up the mess he made.

After he 'cleaned' up, he dipped four bread slices in the mixture and popped them to the side. Sting then grabbed a frying pan and placed the soggy bread slices on the heat, first try at French Toast. Not too bad! Sting mused to himself.

He then washed a few tomatoes and cut them into cubes, and his thumb in the process. Most of them were uneven and several pieces were massive while others were minuscule. Sting sighed in frustration but tossed them into the rest of the egg mixture. Did he have any idea what he was doing? Hell no!

Sting wiped the sweat forming on his brow. He decided that some cereal was needed and searched in the pantry for his favourite brand. The White Dragon Slayer pulled out a packet of 'Choco Pops' and poured some in a white bowl for his boyfriend. All in all, things seemed to be going well.

However, the wizard seemed to have forgotten something very important. His sensitive nose sniffed out an unpleasant smell, almost smelt like...burning?

The blond glanced over to the cooker where four charcoal coloured pieces of bread were lying on a frying pan. In a frenzy, Sting ran over to turned the cooker off, knocking down the cereal and tomato mix.

His clothes were an absolute mess. Bits of tomato and cereal clung to his clothing and egg was spilt all over his pyjamas. Sting looked at himself for a few seconds before he bursted out laughing.

Sting chuckled as he headed back to his room to grab a change of clothing. He stripped off the dirty pjs and stepped into the shower to scrub off any excess dirt. Sting then changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a baggy white top.

He sneaked his way back downstairs, grateful that he hadn't woken anyone up yet, and unlocked the door.

After twenty minutes, Sting arrived back to the apartment with a coffee in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other. He grabbed a plate from the kitchen and placed the pastries on there. Note to self: clean up kitchen in spare time, the blond reminded himself.

Sting grabbed the plate and coffee while he headed yet again to the bedroom. He walked over to the sleeping raven and nudged him to get up. "Rogue," he cooed softly.

Rogue gently stirred from his sleep as he yawned and sat up in his bed. Rubbing his crimson eyes, he noticed the coffee and pastries in the blond's hands. "Good morning Sting, who are those for?" The raven mumbled quietly.

"They're for you, silly!" Sting brightly replied as he handed the food towards the figure in bed. "I tried to make you some breakfast, but, somehow, it went wrong." Sting rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Rogue looked shocked as he smiled softly at the gesture. "Thank you Sting. But there's no way that I can eat this all by myself," the raven announced as he made room for the blond on the bed. 

Accepting his request, Sting sat down. The two males ate pastries together as they laughed and chatted for the rest of the day. They snuggled close as they just enjoyed being in each other's company.


End file.
